


Forget-Me-Nots

by thetengubride



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Ilya has a big ouchie, Mild Hurt/Comfort, classic falling out of love, felix is low-key ooc, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetengubride/pseuds/thetengubride
Summary: It's a tragedy when love is lost, it's even more tragic when it begins to kill you.
Relationships: Felix Escellun/Ilya (oc)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Forget-Me-Nots

His lips felt cold, his eyes were distant. Ilya couldn’t ignore any of it, no matter how Felix tried to disguise it. It was as if all the love they shared all sank away on his end and all that was left was a husk of a relationship. Endlessly she pined for him, clawed away for what affection she could get from him, begging for love from him. It was beyond her as to where his love went… To her, one day his affection just vanished. Felix used to be so affectionate, so loving; but that became no more. It was a mystery that could never be solved, at least not for now. Ilya could only think to dull the pain of his frigid approach to her now. She needed to find someway to fill the hole that he had so carelessly left in her. 

The lingering pain and emptiness that had began to fester in Ilya seemingly transformed into an illness. She’d been suffering from dizzy spells and Felix had insisted that she was running a fever. Never once did she think that heartbreak could make her feel physically ill yet here she was sickly and seemingly bed bound. Recent days were spent in bed as she nursed her fever, Felix occasionally checking on her and giving her medicine. However, no matter how long she rested or how much medicine she was fed nothing changed, her fever wouldn’t shift at all. Despite the fact that it was a terrible red flag, Ilya found a twisted kind of comfort in her illness as it meant she didn’t have to think about Felix or what he was doing while she was stuck in bed. There was no time to entertain ideas of him finding someone else, someone who wasn’t her. Although, that would imply that she never did have a moment in which she wondered if Felix had found a replacement for her, which was a lie. Ilya had a kind of certainty in her that she wouldn’t acknowledge consciously that Felix was with someone else, someone who made him happy in a way she just couldn’t.

Felix’s appearances became less frequent, slowly but surely he checked on her less and less soon only coming in to give her medicine. It wasn’t too surprising to her, Ilya actually preferred it this way though. She wouldn’t have to see him and have her heart swell with a love that she could never get back. In a backwards fashion, the chest pain that she was now suffering was a welcomed sensation. It gave her something to focus on in times that there was nothing else. Unfortunately it quickly outstayed its welcome as the simple pain turned into coughing fits. These fits produced delicate blue petals, many of which were stained with blood; they came out in the dozens and invoked a striking pain each time they were coughed up. Ilya had never heard of an illness that made you cough up flower petals and it was scary suffering from such a mysterious disease. She tried to put the petals together, attempting to understand what flowers were coming out of her; Ilya forming what she believed to be forget-me-nots. No other flowers were that small and blue.

The fits never seemed to end and Felix seemed stumped about what was going on. Ilya was sick and no one knew what was going on or how to heal her. It made a sort of isolation occur, she was trapped by this illness and no one could understand how she felt. She merely laid in bed after the fact, coughing up her petals.This was all like a bad dream… She was certain she was dying in some way, Felix felt no love for her and she was absolutely alone…

Slowly her illness worsened and breathing became a struggle, as if her lungs were stuffed completely. Normal breathes became more of a gasp or a wheeze therefore making it difficult to merely exist. Ilya was frustrated about how much she is suffering and the fact that nothing seemingly could be done about it. She wanted some peace, she wanted to feel at ease… Because of that she forced herself out of bed, her fever had subsided enough to allow her to get about a bit easier. At that moment she was dead set on getting outside, she wanted to feel the wind, the grass, anything. Ilya had been suck in that room for so long, she just wanted some freedom.

Despite the issues she had breathing, Ilya still made it out. She painfully dragged herself out to a small flower garden which herself and Felix would go to occasionally, enjoying the surrounding flowers. It gave her a sense of calm as she sat there among the flowers, the cool breeze blowing over her. She felt so soothed, enough that her coughing fit didn’t bother her as much as it had before. Ilya could feel the warm liquid drip down her chin as well as her chest tightening, the sensation of her throat filling with petals being washed over by a kind of numbing. It was indescribable, all these different feelings she experienced at once. Soon all she could feel was warmth that seemed to slowly lull her to what felt like sleep. Ilya laid on the grass, she tried to breath but nothing happened so steadily her vision faded turned white. There on the grass she laid at peace, her bloodied petals seemed to turn into a bloom as if by magic and so around her grew many delicate forget-me-nots.


	2. When The Spring Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix realises that something is wrong and his world is changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should dedicate this to Via+Raus since they actually suggested a second part! I am forever grateful to them for that, I had some real inspiration for this continuation.

Felix had been wracked with guilt for spending so much time away from Ilya, he’s just been so busy though. He’d been dealing with some issues that his loving father has had a hand in causing, and his time has been almost wholly dedicated to dealing with all these little hurdles. But as he solved each issue something else happened, someone has approached him or he has been implicated in something that he had had no part in. Felix often pondered what he had ever done to deserve this string of unfortunate events. 

Unfortunately because of all this strife he was tired and on edge. When he returned home to Ilya he didn’t want anything to do with her, he just wanted to be left alone to deal with the day he had. It was frustrating that he stuck dealing with all while feeling like he couldn’t talk to Ilya about this. In his eyes she wouldn’t understand the difficulty that was having a father like his, hell-bent on making life difficult since Felix has directly rejected any sort of relationship between them for the last time. Felix just didn’t want to confide her right now, not while he was still working out himself how to completely deal with his issue. 

Another day of trials and Felix was home. However, his return brought the realisation that Ilya was nowhere to be found. He made certain and searched the house for her, calling her name as he did so. A billion things ran through his mind at once, questioning why she was gone, when did she leave? It was terribly stressful, he didn’t need this on top of everything else going on. Stressed beyond belief now, Felix headed out to find out where she had gone off to. He couldn’t help but think how stupid she was for going out when she was ill like that, how foolish could one girl be? 

Felix asked about the area, seeing if they had seen Ilya around. A few people had seen her staggering about but no one could say where they saw her last, there was no one location she was seen in. He was frustrated that she thought that that was the best way to spend her time while suffering from an unknown illness, it was like she wanted to feel worse. Since Felix was having no luck getting any accounts of where she was, he thought to search places that he knew were familiar to her, assuming she would go somewhere she knew. Fortunately, there were only a handful of places that she could be, so he didn’t imagine that it would take too long to possibly find her.

Of course, it was just his luck that she was in the last place that he would check. By the time he arrived at the flower patch he was exhausted and was frankly done with everything, he longed to be home. However, that attitude drained away as he saw her lying there among flowers that he didn’t recall being there. Felix felt a wave of fear as he knelt down, crushing a few forget-me-nots under his knees as he did so. Cautiously he reached for her, touching her hand and feeling her ice told touch. Without his knowledge a collection of tears rolled down his cheeks as he checked for any sort of pulse, only to find nothing. It was obvious that she was stone cold dead. The realisation hadn’t quite sent in for Felix yet, it was like she was about to wake up any moment now in his mind. 

Death was a fragile thing to Felix, he could beat it back if he wished to. But this felt so unreal, as if death had retaliated and took something he couldn’t do without. And while he was aware that he could use the necromancy that he had carefully mastered to bring her back he still felt as if he had lost something he could never truly get back. That feeling demolished Felix, he became acutely aware of everything, of his tears and this gut wrenching feeling that plagued him now. He choked back all his tears, holding tightly onto her lifeless hand. As he held her hand he felt something soft pushing at the hand that held her’s. Forget-me-nots were growing rapidly around her hand and so were pushing at his hand, as if they were trying to push him away from her. In a moment that he couldn’t quite understand Felix just started frantically ripping the forget-me-nots out of the ground as if they were what was keeping her dead. It was a moment of pure anger and he couldn’t come to grips with it, with such burning anger that made the world blur.

Felix cast his eyes down to his hands, full of torn forget-me-nots. He didn’t know if he was angry at the flowers or if he was just projecting. It didn’t matter for the moment though, he wanted to get Ilya away from the flowers, Felix wanted her to be safe. Doing his best, he lifted her up, she was limp and heavy however. It was difficult to carry her because of that fact but he tried not to notice how hard it was. He just wanted her home so badly, he needed to prepare her body for reviving. Never before had he had to deal with a revival of this nature, it would be such an intimate resurrection for sure, he couldn’t see it being any other way. 

The few looks he received as he carried her home was uncomfortable to say the least. Most people in the area knew about Felix’s necromancy; not that it was a secret to be honest. It was simply due to his magical inclinations he was often met with a range of reactions, most of which were negative and therefore normally tainted their perception of him. He could imagine that some of them would assume he was up to no good with this poor dead girl. Those people were wrong of course, he would never harm Ilya. She was his whole world at the moment, he wanted to look after her.

“Ignore them my love…” Felix whispered, holding back his tears.

It was only when they were home did Felix feel comfortable and, in respect to Ilya, safe. He didn’t imagine that there would be any real accusations towards him, declaring that he had harmed her in some way, but he was still anxious about rumours. After all, he was already an eccentric, he didn’t want to become an eccentric that killed and resurrected his lover for kicks. Despite the entire new layer of stress that Felix had now had applied, he felt it was only right to worry about Ilya and bringing her back. He had a ritual to prepare for now, had to make this one perfect, he couldn’t allow for any imperfections in this ritual. It was for his love after all, he couldn’t do anything less.

The evening was spent in preparation; he chalked a magic circle on the floor and collected what few belongings she had. It was best to have familiar items with her, they’d restore her soul better than any run of the mill talisman could. Felix had come to a fork in the road however, he felt that he needed another link to her, fearing that their relationship currently wasn’t strong enough to be their sole link in the resurrection. Felix wrapped himself in a shawl that she had bought when they were out together, it was a link he could use with her right now. With her belongings gathered and the circle drawn, all that was left was to bring Ilya in. With moderate difficulty Felix carried her in, laying her on the circle before putting her belongings around her. Now that everything was in place Felix started his incantation, reading from one of his several tomes. The chalk circle became luminous and the atmosphere in the room shifted, the light dimmed and the circle seemed to become the brightest source in the room. The incantation continued to roll off his tongue, his eyes flicking between his tome and her currently unmoving body.

The ritual continued and he still saw very little evidence of the resurrection taking place. That was until he saw her finger twitch, an indication of life. Felix kept going, he focused on finishing the incantation and bringing his love back. His focus never once broke which greatly leant to her recovery since in what felt a flash Ilya sharply inhaled. Breath came back into her lifeless body again and she was life once more. Ilya sat up on the circle, gasping for breath before harshly coughing up a pile of petals. Felix recoiled watching those petals leave her lips, noticing that they were in fact forget-me-not petals. It became very obvious that her death was greatly related to forget-me-nots.

“Ilya, my love, you’re alive!” Felix exclaimed, trying to hold onto that positivity.

Ilya didn’t seem as happy as he thought she would be, especially since he had pierced the veil of death and brought her back to the world of the living. He at least thought that she could seem relieved if anything. Yet she sat there, looking almost devastated that she was alive again.

“I brought you back Ilya, I-” Felix was sharply cut off by her.

“I know, I can see that. I don’t know why though” she said flatly.

His brows knitted and a tight frown washed across his features. Confusion and frustration swept through him as he attempted to understand why she had this attitude. Her statement made it clear that she didn’t seem to think that he would have wanted her alive again, and Felix had no clue as to why she would ever think that.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked, the warmth in his voice diminishing a little.

“Felix… I got sick because you stopped caring” she explained, “You stopped loving me and because it these stupid flowers bloomed in my lungs and suffocated me”

Every word felt like a hit, a chip on the block that was his feelings at the moment. She was making it so obvious that he apparently didn’t care about her when that was the furthest thing from the truth. He was head over heels for her and frankly it was heart-wrenching to hear her say that she  _ died  _ because he didn’t love her.

“Ilya, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” He said bluntly, hurt by her accusation. “I love you with all of my heart. Why would you ever think I didn’t?”

About to respond, Ilya hacked up another load of petals. She held herself, her throat stung and her chest ached. Feeling all this pain right now Ilya couldn’t help but wish she was dead again, at least then she wasn’t hurting.

“I don’t know how to make it clearer to you, Felix,” she sighed, her voice raspy from her cough.

“You were never around and when you were it was like being with an ice sculpture. Everything about you was cold… You went from loving me and spending time with me to never being home and being as frigid as humanly possible”

Her explanation made his heart sink. Felix was beginning to understand why she felt that he no longer loved her, his outside issues had been carrying on for longer than he thought they would. Slowly it was dawning on Felix that she was making sense, however along with that realisation it occurred to him that she couldn’t pin this all on him.

“It was because I had things going on, things I couldn’t share with you” Felix told her. “Why didn’t you tell me you felt like this though? If I had known I would have changed my behaviour”

“I didn’t talk to you because you weren’t talking to me” she snipped back at him.

“I wasn’t talking to you because I didn’t think you’d understand what I have going on right now” Felix retorted.

“You really think you can confide in me? I could have tried to understand if you had only tried to talk to me!” 

They argued with one another, the same points being repeated again and again. It took them awhile to let the argument simmer down so they could put everything in perspective before getting to grips with the situation at hand. Once calm, they decided to talk about this all instead of trying to blame the other for this horrid incident.

Felix did his best to explain himself in terms of what had been happening to him and why it made him so distant, while Ilya told him about her aniexties over how she felt and her fear of only having how she thought and felt confirmed and made real. Through this lengthy talk the couple managed to conclude that no single person was at fault. This had been a breakdown of communication, unfortunately it had proved to be a fatal one. And the fatal nature of the situation was oddly enough all that remained of it after their talk. Neither of them understood why it killed Ilya, it was puzzling to imagine that these flowers grew because she believed that her love was no longer reciprocated. Felix made the suggestion of looking deeper into her illness to gain some sort of understanding in it. 

Despite their conclusions and new aim to understand her illness, there still lingered and uneasiness between them. It was obvious to anyone that this wouldn’t be resolved in an hour or so, they’d need time to get past this together, especially when you consider that this had caused Ilya to die and it had also caused emotional strife to Felix, neither of them were okay.

“Ilya… I can’t begin to apologise for my part in this but I want to work through this with you” Felix uttered softly as he reached for her hand. “I love you more than words can say and I want to be with you, I want us to survive this awful situation” 

Ilya gazed at his extended hand, she felt uncertain. But then her eyes flicked up to his face, she saw his soft loving features and she knew what she wanted; effectively what she had died over. His love.

“I want us to try, Felix” she nodded, “let’s give it our best shot”

“I love you, Ilya”

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao Felix you gotta necromance your gf


End file.
